


More Than Whiskey

by hunters_retreat



Category: Leverage
Genre: All new mistakes, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate wasn't about to go back to his old mistakes.  Oh no.  He had all new ones to try out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Whiskey

 

  
Nate smiled as he handed the bottle of whiskey over to Eliot.  Eliot looked surprised but in a pleasant way.

“Nate, didn’t think you’d come by.  Glad you’re here man.”

Nate joined the rest of the team, sitting on the couch in Eliot’s new place.  They teased him about telling a bunch of thieves where he lived, but he pointed out that Hardison probably had spy gear in all their places so why bother trying to hide it.  They all gave in after that and it was just playful banter.

Eliot made a nice spread of food for them, a full dinner and the dessert was decadent.  He wondered if Eliot made that too, but knew better than to ask.  The man was touchy about the food he made and it was just safer to assume he did.  Really, when a man like Eliot asked you over for dinner and cooked, you enjoyed it.  It helped that Eliot really had become a chef and seemed to enjoy the work as well.

Everyone else had departed, Sophie watching him as if waiting to see if he’d offer to take her home, but he’d made that mistake in his life before.  He wasn’t about to go back to the same mistakes.  Oh no.  He had all new ones to try out.

He followed Eliot out into the kitchen and found the other man pouring two glasses of whiskey.  Eliot was just setting his glass down and Nate wanted to kiss the liquor from his lips.

“You looking for a taste of whiskey?”  Eliot asked, leaning back against the counter. 

Nate walked closer until he was standing in the V of Eliot’s legs.  Eliot’s look was appraising and Nate figured that was as good an acceptance as he was gonna get beforehand.  “I’ve got more than whiskey in mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)**comment_fic** prompt of Nate/Author's choice, "I've Got More Than Whiskey In Mind" By Kane.


End file.
